Wright Hero Agency
by Xenovia77
Summary: Superhero AU. You'd think that the addition of superpowers would make it easier to catch criminals in court but, as the lawyers soon find out, it just makes it easier for them to commit crimes in the first place.


_Okay, so I've been planning out the plot of this story since the middle of last year and I've finally got it all figured. I tend to write mainly for Professor Layton as well as some stories for PL vs AA, so this is my first time officially writing for just Ace Attorney!_

_Why a superhero story?_

_Why not?_

_This story will follow multiple plot lines, introduced in this chapter, that will eventually merge into one so just bear with me. Though it's an AU, this story would fall timeline wise between Investigations and Apollo Justice. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_16th May 2019_  
><em>Fey and Co. Law Offices<em>

"Are these the files you were looking for chief?" the woman sat her glass of water down on the desk as she span round in her chair to see her assistant carrying an armful of folders, his head straining over the top of them. She stood up and took the top half and leant back onto the desk, crossing her ankles.

"Yes, thank you Phoenix." She opened up the first book and leafed through it, clearly eager to see something.

"What're they for anyway?" The chief smirked at him.

"You really don't know? I was sure you'd have had a peep through my work on the way up." Phoenix smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair

"Come on Mia, I don't do that. Give me a bit more credit." He added as an afterthought "There were too many books anyway, if I tried to look through them I'd have fallen down the staircase."

"Just like last time."

"Yeah, like- Wait, how did you know about that one?" Mia grinned without looking up from the page.

"I have my ways. Anyway-" She folded the corner of the page over and set it down beside her drink "I'm looking into a couple of old cases, there's a rumour going round the offices that there are some new leads for a few that had already passed trial without a verdict." She took a sip from her water.

"What kind of leads?"

"Powers."

"Don't tell me they arrested the Steel Samurai guy again." Phoenix laughed as Mia sighed and hit his shoulder.

"Be serious." Phoenix narrowed his eyes and pulled what Mia assumed was a 'serious' expression. "Superpowers were never even considered for these trials, because there wasn't a large amount of people with them. So if we look into some of the old testimonies, we might find something that could prove they were involved. Like the DL6." Mia raised a hand to her head "I think I've been here working too long, my head kills." She paused, gripping onto the desk.

"So we should go check the testimonies?"

"Yeah..." Mia downed the glass of water and rubbed her face. Phoenix looked worriedly at her.

"Boss, I don't think you should worry about this work right now." Mia let go of the desk and exhaled, flicking her hair back. She wiped her fingers under her eyes and straightened her posture up.

"You're right; I'll do this research later. For now, let's see if we can get any informtion at the Precinct."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_16th May 2019_  
><em>GYAXA Space Station<em>

"Okay but Juniper like, what if you didn't have any plants with you? Would you still be able to grow some" The boy adjusted the visor on his head as he leant back in his chair, a rumble came from the door next to them.

"Well, if you were in the dark, could you still make light?" One of the girls looked up from her colouring to question him.

"Well no, but that's why I carry this with me." He took a flashlight dotted with stars out of his and flipped it on. He shoved a finger into the beam, darting it off to a different side of the room and then bringing it back.

"Clay, your flashlight's kinda babyish." Clay pulled a mock offended face at her

"Athena-" The two girls giggled as he jumped up from his chair "There is nothing babyish about space. You're probably too small to understand that." The smaller of the two tugged on her plaits and interjected before Athena could shout about how she was getting taller everyday.

"I don't know if I'd be able to it." She coughed suddenly "I'm not very good at the moment anyway, but maybe I'll get better…"

"Stop getting upset that Clay's doing better than you, he's been doing this for years." Juniper gasped as Athena looked at her, adjusting her headphones

"I'm not upset about it…" Athena tapped on one of her ears. Juniper eyes widened in understanding, she'd always forgotten that Athena could do that.

"I can hear it. You're doing great with your powers, you're just little s'all." Clay flashed a thumbs up at her with she returned with a peace sign.

"She knows what she's on about." Athena collected up all of her pictures. "What were you drawing anyway 'Thena?" She held them up to him.

"One of Mum and Aura" Clay saw her two cartoon likenesses holding hands "and one of Uncle Simon." Clay raised his eyebrows at the picture; it was the same fighting obsessed man that he'd seen before, except he had a large smile across his face. It was kind of bizarre for him, seeing as all the man did when they spoke was scowl at him.

"Sketched Simon looks very happy."

"Yeah, that's what he looks like. He's very nice when he isn't all grumpy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_May 16th 2019_  
><em>The Wonderbar<em>

The cheers rounded through the room as the child on stage bowed again, she waved her hands and thanked them as she left, conjuring up two doves in her hand that flew over the retreating crowd. She took off her pink hat and laid it on a prop table backstage, positively glowing with the thrill of performing. On the other side of the table was a boy twice her age, with a wad of money in his hand that he was sorting into piles. The girl grabbed his hand and swung him round to look at her.

"They loved it Polly! I think I'm getting good at this." She beamed as the boy ruffled her hair.

"You were great Trucy." He piled the money back into a wallet and into his pockets. "And we should have enough money to last till long before the next show." Trucy hopped up and sat on one of the boxes behind him. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But we charged less this time didn't we?" He turned to see her genuinely confused face behind. He shoved a hand into his pocket, pushing it further down and concealing that his wallet read 'Dick Gumshoe' across the front.

"Yeah, but some people gave some extra… Because you were so good!" He picked her up under the arms and swung her round in a circle, she giggled in glee. He laughed as well, before his face became serious as he noticed faint lights around Trucy's hand "There's just one thing Truce."

"What?" He set her down.

"You need to… mess up a bit in you routines, make it seem like it's all pretend." Trucy put her hands on her hips and leaned towards him.

"But it's not pretend. It's magic." She skimmed her hands over eachother and created a rainbow like expanse between them

"No, it's illusions, it's a power. No ordinary person should be able to do this kind of thing, especially not an eight year old little sister." Trucy frowned "All I'm asking it that you, sort of, 'reveal' how you do one of tricks. Show the rabbit inside the hat or something."

"By why can't people know I have powers?" Apollo knew exactly why, but he felt it better not to trouble her when she was so little. He knelt down to her level

"Because there are people out there who don't like them, okay." He hugged her "I don't want you getting hurt or upset." The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Polly, I'm wanna go get into my pyjamas now, this talk is making me feel all bad."

"You're right; this isn't the time to talk about these things." Apollo picked her up and sat her on the side of his hip. "You want me to read you a book?" Trucy hooked her arms round his neck.

"Uh huh."

_Reviews would be very appreciated!_


End file.
